Ayano Minegishi
is a schoolmate that appears along with the main cast of Lucky Star. Description Ayano's physique is average. She has long orange hair and is a few centimeters taller than Kagami. Ayano holds back her long orange hair with a headband to keep her hair out of her eyes, but since her front hair is pulled back, she is looked at as having a large forehead. Personality Femininity Ayano, in general, is played upon as being quite feminine. Some of the most evident characteristics of this seem to be evident in both her appearance, her hobbies, her abilities as a person, and her overall gentle and kind demeanor. Her appearance generally includes this that could be considered feminine, and includes her long orange hair as well. Temper While Ayano is generally kind and gentle it has been said more than once by Misao that Ayano can become very intimidating once she becomes angry. While actual accounts of how violent Ayano may get remain untold, there is at least one occasion known of when Misao was able to fully anger Ayano. This being when Misao spilled coffee over Ayano's Rirattanu (a stuffed raccon doll; the name of which is an obscurity of the real-life Rirakkuma doll, a stuffed bear.) Another occasion in which Ayano's temper has made a minor appearance includes the strip titled: Creativity. This is where Misao falls asleep on her desk and sleep talks during her dream which apparently featured Ayano's brother. This annoys Ayano, and when Misao wakes up, she confronts Misao by asking her if she's been having "dark dreams" behind her back, despite the fact that her boyfriend is Misao's brother. Hobbies Ayano's hobbies are not often described directly during the manga. However, Hiyori's Notes help to fill in this rather elusive gap to Ayano's person (as well as several other aspects of her life.) As listed in her profile in Hiyori's Notes, Ayano enjoys: *Window Shopping *Walks *Making Sweets She is also reported to be in the Tea Club at Ryōō High School, and a class rep for the discipline committee. Thigh Gal? In volume 5 of the manga, both Konata(in the strip That's How You Are) and Ayano's own introductory page in the book make reference to Ayano being a "Thigh-girl(or gal)." According to the notes in the back of the english version it is stated that: "There is an otaku term called "zettai ryoueki" which literally translated means "Absolute Territory," but what it refers to are those girls who wear thigh-high boots or stockings along with hot-pants or short skirts and wind up exposing their thighs." How this exactly relates to Ayano is, as of yet, unexplained; however it may have roots in the reports that Ayano has a quite a temper when angered. Biography Ayano lives with her both her parents and her elder sister. Ayano is Kagami Hiiragi's classmate and has been in the same class with Kagami for the past five years, since middle school; she is a childhood friend of Misao Kusakabe. She does not appear much in the series. Quotes By Ayano *''"Misa-chan? Have you been having any dark dreams behind my back...?"'' - to Misao, Creativity *''"Me...? Hmm...Let's See...I think...a bride."'' - on her career choice *''"And so, Hiragii-chan."'' *''"Cookie."'' About Ayano *''"Minegishi-san is forehead type or an thigh gal type."'' -By Konata, That's How You Are Music Albums Character song volume 009 contains 2 songs by Ayano and Misao. The songs are: *'Lu' wa Lucky Star no 'Lu' ('Lu' is the 'Lu' in Lucky Star) *Haikei Houdai Yariho-dai? (Is Being the Spearhead of Always Being in the Background Okay?) Trivia *She is the only Lucky Star girl who is known to have a boyfriend, who is, according to volume 7, Misao's older brother. Category:Characters Category:Lucky Star Character Category:Students